Pizza cutters are currently available. A typical pizza cutter comprises a disk-shaped blade rotatably mounted on a handle. The user holds the handle and rolls the disk-shaped blade over a pizza in order to cut the pizza into pieces/slices. Also available are herb cutters, which have some similarity in structure to pizza cutters, in that they also have a handle with blades rotatably mounted thereon. What is different is that a typical herb cutter usually comprises a plurality of blades arranged in parallel, so as to facilitate the cutting of herbs. This difference is due to the fact that pizzas are usually cut into relatively larger pieces/slices while herbs are cut into smaller chips. As these two types of cutters are both frequently used in many occasions and often are used in combination when the pizza is consumed, it would be desirable if they can be combined into one device, which can be easily switched between a configuration adapted for cutting pizzas and a configuration adapted for cutting herbs.
In addition, one disadvantage of currently available pizza cutters and herb cutters is that, as there is usually a covering member protecting the hand of the user from being hurt by the blade(s), it is difficult to access and clean the interior of the cutter. Therefore, it would be desirable if there is a foodstuff cutter that allows effortless disassembling of the components enabling easy access to the interior of the cutter.